This invention pertains to a real image projection system, and in particular, to a system which is capable of creating the illusion that a real object exists at a certain point in space when, in fact, no such object is actually there.
Those who are familiar with the art of creating various optical illusions are aware that a number of devices have existed in the past for creating the appearance that a real object resides at a particular location when, in fact, it really isn't there. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,284, issued on Mar. 7, 1972 to Elings et al for "Optical Display Device", shows and describes a structure wherein a pair of facing concave mirrors, one of which is continous across its optical axis, and the other of which is apertured near the axis, is capable of creating the illusion that a real object, which actually is lying on the surface of the continuous mirror surface, is floating in space above the aperture in the other surface. Thus, this device creates, from a real object which is at a distant location, a real image thereof which makes the object appear to be located at a point in space where actually no such thing exists.
The present invention, which certainly has, and recognizes, a generic relationship with the structure shown in the '284 patent, proposes a significantly improved optical system which offers a great deal more versatility.
While it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the system which is disclosed and claimed herein can have a wide variety of applications, a preferred embodiment of the invention is described in the setting of a product display device wherein it has been found to offer significant utility.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, two, off-axis, concave, confronting expanses, each having a focal point, are positioned relative to one another in such a manner that a real object placed at one location near one of the focal points along the optical axis which is common to the two, results in the production and projection of a real image of that object near the other focal point and generally along the axis. Precise positioning of an object along the axis is not a requirement for successful use of the system. Rather, there is, as will be more fully expressed below, what might be thought of as a real object "zone" which includes regions that are off axis. An image projected from an object placed in this real object zone will reside in a real image "zone" which also occupies space around the axis.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the two confronting reflective expanses are real structures. In a modification of the invention illustrated and described herein, one of these expanses is real, and other other, which takes the form of a reflection of the first surface in a plain mirror, is a virtual expanse. This modification, with certain exceptions, operates much in the same way as the unmodified preferred embdiment.
The system of the invention, which can be made in a variety of different sizes and scales to suit different applications, is capable of producing a strikingly catchy, real image of an object which is actually located at a quite remote location.
Various other advantages and features of the invention will become more fully apparent as the detailed description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.